theworldofopusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiolia
Located within the region of Ionia, Aiolia is a country of rich and diverse history. A young country, it is looked after by the Wizard Eternal, Iokastos Astraios. It was created in the war against the Archmagedom of Ionia, in which it was declared a rebel Ionian state. It lies between and on the cliffs of the Aeolus mountains. With the sea to the north and east, and the New Ionian Magedom to the west, Aiolia is located in the northwest of the continent. Etymology The country's name derives from an ancient primordial of the wind. This primordial had been there when Iokastos freed the world, and kept him sane throughout all the years he should have gone mad. As such, Iokastos honored Aiolis with the name of the country. History Overview Aiolia is the first mage civilization, the Spires of Eternity are a testament to this, being constructed before mages arrived on this world. They, while not appearing old, have proved as a stronghold throughout the ages for men and mages alike. Only recently did it become a haven for Golems. When mages first came to Earth, Iokastos greeted them warily, for he had not seen his kind for millennia. The colonies of Ionia, Doria and Aiolia were established, marking the time when Aiolia gained its future name. Aiolia continues to thrive under the guidance of Iokastos, with trade in knowledge being its main industry. Around 1021 I.R, the Ouranos Bibliokeep was founded. It was a vast store of knowledge and magic beneath the Spires. This fortress has never been breached by any force, other than visitors in times of peace. In times of war it is hermetically locked, preventing any and all attempts to enter. This was the case when the Khanate of Necromancy sought to expand its empire into Aiolia. When this broke into an all out war, both the Spires of Eternity and the Ouranos Bibliokeep were kept safe, as well as most of the populace. Ancient History Before Iokastos awoke the world, nothing is know. Iokastos will not share his secrets, and there was no one else to record it. However, records recovered from the moon show that where just hours previous, there had been no mountains, massive upheavals in the crust of the Earth there suddenly were, forming a mountain range. Little more is known, but for the fact that the first structure on the planet was Diasfálisis tis Gis, which could have been there countless centuries before, as it has not aged in millennia. Khanate War The Khanate War was the first testing of Aiolia. It was due to the raiding that the walls of Salina were raised and why Filicudi and Alicudi became sister cities. The defenses of Aiolia barely held against the horde, and only the later intervention of the Ionian army saved Aiolia from defeat. The march into Barsa was hard and long, but the use of golems allowed the easy transportation of materials across the plains. The eventually sacking of the capital saw the Aiolian contingent of the army leave for their homeland while the rest pillaged the city. Iokastos was mysteriously missing, before returning to his traveling army after a day in the capital. He never said why he had stayed, but the course of Aiolian history was forever changed. Ionian War The finest and most monumental part of Aiolian history may be the Ionian War, where the Archmage Iokastos rebelled against the Impuri emperors. Aiolia then became an independant state fighting for the freedom of those oppressed by the Archmagedom. They, along with the Human Confederacy, defeated the Impuri forces and destroyed the haven of the corrupt Archmages. No Archmages survived the battle, leaving Iokastos as the last. Aiolia was then free to be an undisputed country. Geography Climate and Hydrology As Aiolia consists of mostly mountains and hills, the climate is a rather frigid one. The summers are not hot, rather simply warm, while the winters can be bitterly cold. Fire is a massive part of Aiolian homes, as all would freeze within hours of even the lightest blizzard in the depths of winter. However, places like Vualkano do escape such travesty, with being naturally heated. Flora and Fauna The sparse nature and extreme climate leaves little room for much nature, but Aiolia is surprisingly diverse. Yaks roam the peaks, preyed on by large cats that have coats blending right into the snowy mountains. Forests of spruce and oak trees are very common, and in spring, some remote placse go into a bloom of flowers so incredible, no other place on this world has been able to compare. Iokastos can often be found in these places, simply resting in the beauty. Politics Foreign Relations The end of the Ionian War marked a great beginning for Aiolia. The Daygari and quite a few others allied with the small country. Most of these alliances still exist to this day, however some have become hostile. Border patrols along Barsa are issued regularly, as the days of the Dead War have not been forgotten. Military and Strategy Aiolia has an extremely diverse military, with unique strategy that could only be devised around and by Iokastos. Land Aiolia has one of the most unique militaries in the world. It mostly consists of golems, wielding great poleaxes and halberds. The other contingent of the army are mages. Very few humans are in the army, though there are enough to make up a squadron. Mages are generally used for long ranged attacks while golems are melee units, bashing and smashing the opposing army to bits, while the human squadron was used as either or, moving in when the golems need support, and hanging back to provide supporting fire when the frontline is held. Mages can advance to provide physical attacks, but most prefer the long armed extent of magic. Sea Aiolia's navy is small, hardly used in battle. Yet, docked in the harbors of Alicudi and Filicudi lie seven ships each. That these ships are some of the smallest craft used for war is not matter, they are extremely fast and maneuverable, allowing for a quick response to any attacks. This small fleet has defended Aiolian waters extremely effectively, and that doesn't seem likely to change any time soon. Air Now, after the Ionian War, with the advent of airships, a new type of warfare has entered. The ability to fly above a city while raining down mayhem is a very real fear. Many wards around major cities in Aiolia have been altered to cancel the magic that powers the engines of warships, and send them plummeting to the ground. A few, like Vualkano, do not have these in place to allow for trade. However, these cities do have a small stationed navy. The Aiolian style of airship varies drastically with the normal Republic of Wizardry's. It is more streamlined and heavier armed. There are a max of ten ships per city, but in times of war this number can grow to upwards of thirty. These are used to great effect against pirates and raiders. Use in War In the Khanate War, mages were barely able to hold the lines against the horsemen, with their fast moving attacks and tendency to get close quickly. Towards the end of the war, golems were experimented and contributed a massive part to the fall of the Khanate's capital. In the Ionian War, mages were used to protect the golems until they could reach the enemy mages, upon which they would rain attacks down on the enemy army. Impuri made this task extremely difficult. Iokastos Astraios When the army is led by Iokastos, the strategy becomes to hold the line around him. The Wizard Eternal tears into the enemy force with almost ease. The reason for many defeats of Aiolia was the absence of Iokastos. One entity cannot be in four places at once, as was the reason for the fall of Alicudi and the destruction of Salina. Administrative Divisions Iokastos allows the ruling of cities in Aiolia by how those citizens want. If the founder of the city or his/her heir is wanted to lead the city, then they shall lead the city. If instead there is a desire for a full democracy, then there shall be a democracy governing that city. Iokastos checks these rulers while disguised to make absolute sure that they do not turn corrupt. This hatred against corruptness had only grown stronger since the Gratian regime. But to digress, each of the cities but for the capital is governed in this way. So far, so good. Economy Aiolia, as a mainly mountainous region, is not an incredibly accessible state. The roads are narrow and can be unusable in the winter if left un-warded. However, main roads are kept clear for traffic, no matter how inconsistent. Aiolia's main trade is knowledge, collecting many tomes, books, and scrolls from all around the world. These are highly desirable for the advancement of magic and otherwise. Kept in the Ouranos Bibliokeep, they are highly protected. The airship trade is still very new, and though Aiolia has gotten richer, it has not been by an incredible amount. Even still, Aiolia has no trouble paying for itself and keep a steady army with a growing treasury. If Aiolia ever falls on hard times or enters another war, it will be ready. Imports Aiolia mainly imports the technology developed in the Republic of Wizardry and other areas of advanced magic. Lumber is a large concern, for it's hard to successfully keep logging an already sparse environment. Aiolia also has need of ink and rubber. Aiolia does have enough farms and ranches to sustain itself, and so does not have to import any food. Exports Aiolia has rather rich iron and coal mines, making high quality steel for weapons and armor in ease. The frigid temperatures of the underground river beneath Aiolia make the process for steel incredibly easy, so steel is an export of Aiolia. Gold is also very common in Aiolia as opposed to other places. The fires that created the Aeolian range are believed to have solidified into the beautiful pure veins that run through the mountains like blood. Metal is one of the easiest materials to imbue with properties, and Aiolian gold has always been the preferred metal. However it is jealously guarded and only sold in small quantities to trusted allies such as Daygar. Aiolia also has many mages in the job of imbuing objects with certain properties, like silverware that never dulls or needs to be buffed. These are in rather high demand, but are hard to reliably reproduce. Demographics Ethnic Groups The main ethnic groups in Aiolia are mages, the Parmenos, humans, and sentient golems. Humans can be subdivided, but as they are already not a large percentage of the population there is no reason to. Mages are all the same, though most have developed a certain accent from living in Aiolia. Golems, though a recent addition, are no less important.The Parmenos actually live in one of the Spires, an extraordinary gift from Iokastos. Languages This is generically the Ionian tongue, though some of the original Aiolian human dialect has found its way into this. Iokastos, when extremely angered, has been known to curse in a tongue that none have been able to understand, even the other Archmages. It is possible that that could be the same language as the runes carved into the Spires that exist all over Aiolia. Religion The majority of the Aiolian mages follow what is called the Cult of the Moon. Parmenos make up the next largest religious sect, though many others are able to practice whatever they like. Cities and Landmarks Aiolia consists of seven main cities, the Ionian Convergence, and the Spires of Eternity. The spires can be seen from leagues around, but the cities are more hidden. From Lipari to Salina, these cities make up the culture of Aiolia. Some had to be evacuated and were desecrated in war, but some were key points in victories during both the Khanate and Ionian wars. Villages do exist, but they are few and small. Diasfálisis tis Gis The capital of Aiolia. A fortress so strong that no enemy has ever even reached it. The power that is gathered around the towers can be felt by regular humans. It is truly a marvel to behold, the wards the strongest the world has seen. This is the home of Iokastos. And it is as timeless as his title. The Spires of Eternity These massive towers and castles feature of Aiolia, extending far into the sky. On these towers are carved millions of runes and patterns. No one but the creator of these runes knows exactly what they do, but they are based on the protection of Aiolia. The Spires numbered thirteen, but one was destroyed in the Ionian war. These act as a massive conductor for magic, attracting wild and ambient magic to swirl around them. This is most focused around the mountain of Zephyros Wardos, which is the easternmost mountain of the Aeolian Range. This city-fortress once went by the name of Phótizó Kodonostásia, meaning Shining Spires, or Spires of Light. This name fell out of use with the rise of the common tongue. Ionian Convergence This massive fortified causeway is the only practical way into the city of Lipari. This was damaged during the Ionian war, but has been repaired using ambient magic. It is still a wonder how the Ionian army managed to damage the runes in such a way to cause such a large hole. The Ionian Convergence remains the only way into Lipari today. The wards generated by its presence do not allow the passage of airships within a league of it. Lipari Lipari was the first settlement of Aiolia. Founded before mages arrived, humans lived on a large ledge on the southern side of the Aeolus Range, next to the Spires of Eternity. It is small, only having a few homes, farm, and inn, but is the traditional home of Aiolians. It is the most popular place for travelers going to see the Spires to stop and stay for the night. It was also the site of many battles during the Ionian war. When the Ionian war came about, Lipari was fortified. It had already supported three of the Spires and the Ionian Convergence, but then the platforms and battlements of Nkremó Rolói were added. This prevented many attacks and sieges by the corrupt Ionian army from taking the massive advantage Lipari offered. Lipari was located in such a way to control the flow of goods from the Spiring Gate, and from it one could easily invade the rest of the fortress of Spires. Panarea Under the southern cliff of Lipari lies the cavernous city of Panarea, which is quite literally, underground. Within its dark halls lie the Ouranos Bibliokeep, a majestic wonder of books and knowledge never such seen elsewhere on this Earth. Panarea is the creator of almost all Aiolian weapons, as the frigid underground river that runs through Panarea allows the forging of incredibly hot blades. Here is where Iokastos created Archégoni Aisthísi, a large single bladed battle-axe that is his weapon of choice. The head gleams with a cold light that opposes its golden color. The living of oak branch used as the handle of the weapon is inscribed with thousands of runes, all of which helped Iokastos during the Ionian war. The cold water of Panarea has allowed many other weapons to be inbued with similar properties. Basiluzzo Located on a major trade road between Ionia, Aiolia, and Daygar, Basiluzzo is a very small town that makes its money off of travelers rest. The inns and stables offer one of the most comfortable attractions all across Ionia and even beyond that. Basiluzzo was almost destroyed in the war, but was saved from decimation when the Daygari army launched a surprise assault on the sieging Archmage forces. The scars on the town may never go away. Vualkano Built upon the top of a mountain, Vualkano is the center of the airship trade in Aiolia. A smaller town, the ports and bridges stretch across the sky to make a safe harbor. With very few defenses in place, Vualkano had never been a place to attack. It was relatively isolated and of no great importance. With the rise in air trade, it has risen as a might to be respected with many allies. Golems are popular as a source of law enforcement as well as labor for loading or unloading cargo. Alicudi and Filicudi These sister cities lie on the coast of Aiolia. With the economy being focused on trade, both have grown rather large. Though they lie some leagues apart, the design and thought put into each is the same. It was rumored that two mages, grand architects of their time and brothers, raised each city, planning to fight against the other. The Khanate attacks soon dissuaded that notion once Alicudi had been taken. None fought harder to free that city than the brother looking to free his kin. When the city was finally freed, it was found that he had died a while ago. The remaining brother threw himself into the sea and disappeared, presumed dead. Ever since, the two cites have been ever intertwined. Salina Salina was the crown jewel of Aiolia. It had massive carved walls and fortifications that were only surpassed by Lipari in the later days. It was thought impregnable, impossible to defeat. The attack by the corrupted Archmages utterly demolished that notion, and with it the city. The burned, cracked ruins of Salina remain, it's walls utterly rent. Some still live there in an almost isolated hermitage, retaining the memories of the great city. This was the first true example of the power of the Impuri, and this is when Iokastos' campaign fully began against the Gratian Regime.Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Ionia